


Memento Mori

by kohaku_shi



Series: Memento Mori — Tale of The Black Bellied Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Casual cruelty, Character Death, Children are Cruel, Chinese WebNovel Tag: "Black Belly", Dark/Violent Thoughts, Gen, Inspired by Certain CNovels, Mentioned bullying, Mixed Flame Tsuna, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potentially Cruel Depictions, Return from Death, Slow Build, dark Tsuna, dark themes, experimental writing style and 'genre'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: "— 'Remember that you must die.' Tsuna died...and then came back. But even so, he could never be the same 'Tsunayoshi' from before. Gifted with this Second Chance, a far more jaded and somewhat mature Tsuna decides to live the way he wants... and woe betide any who stand in his way, because he will never let himself be 'pushed around' ever again. Not when it had -and would have- cost him so much in the end..."Takes Place Pre-Series, Non-Canon Compliant (for the most part). An Experimental Idea. Inspired by "Black Belly" tagged CNovels.Warning: Character Death(s), Dark Themes, Potential Tragedy & Angst, I have no clue where I'm going with this, but the basis of the idea is there...Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Dark!Tsuna / "Black Bellied" Sky! AU (Continuous)





	1. Prelude to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Super Experimental. I'm not even sure just where I'll be going with this, just that the plunnies are there, and I've written 2.5 (technically 1.5 and an extra) chapters for this already. It's gonna be slow build, and I'm not even sure I'll ever finish it, but I want to try, at least.
> 
> One of my more recent works, and inspired by some of the CNovels I've been binge-reading in what free time I had. Most of which were tagged as 'black belly', which is the main component and inspiration for the story. 
> 
> If you don't like seeing an indifferent, dark, or OoC Tsuna, then please turn back now. The rating might even go up, and I may or may not have to add 'vengeance' and 'cruel/violent depictions' to the tags and/or warnings.
> 
> We'll see whether or not it'll be a tragedy or not. Series Title is still in the works, but I'll probably just post it in its own series (Tentatively Titled), and 'Scraps/KHR Scraps' until I get far enough to remove it from the second sets....though I may need to rethink calling them 'scraps', honestly...

* * *

 

He was dead. Sawada Tsunayoshi, six -almost seven- years old, had died. Cause? Bullying gone wrong. As once said, children could be cruelest even without meaning to. And by pushing the already skittish and clumsy Tsuna down the stairs…

Perhaps it should be said that it wasn’t a surprise that Tsuna would land badly and end up breaking his neck. And yet, somehow, that wasn’t the end. In fact, aside from the pain, the next time Tsuna had ‘woken up’, he’d found himself in another place. A plain, white space that seemed to stretch farther than he could see.

“ _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ .” A voice called out into the space, a confused and somewhat scared though curious seven year old looking about as if he could spot the source of the voice. Still, when the voice spoke again, its softness and the gentle hush of its tone calmed him down, even as it made him even more nervous, because- “ _Sawada Tsunayoshi… My poor child,_ ” the soft, effeminate voice seemed to echo, as if several people with the same voice were speaking over and over again. “ _O- Tsunayoshi, my precious sky…_ ”

“H-Hello…?” He started, somewhat nervous, despite the feeling of safety and kindness, a strange sort of serenity coming over him as he felt something warm touch him, almost like mama when she was trying to make him feel better. Feeling something relax in him even as he had to squint as something bright seemed to appear, covering his vision, until he saw what seemed to be a pale, and slender hand in his vision.

Sitting in the lap of a lady who looked even prettier than his mama, Tsuna turned wide eyes to the soft expression on the woman’s face. Mouth dropping open at how very _pretty_ she was.

He completely forgot to ask who she was or where he was, let alone why he was there when the last thing he recalled was going to school and getting stopped by...by…

The thought went away as the lady spoke again.

“ _Oh, my little sky_ ,” Eyes flickering between orange among other colors, a stark contrast to the otherwise white of the lady’s hair and pale skin. Almost colorless in the white space, Tsuna almost didn’t notice that her words and her movement didn’t quite seem to sync up, as if there were some sort of interference, even as the echo seemed to go away now that she was here. “ _Do you know where you are, my little one…?_ ”

Tsuna shook his head, though somewhat off-put by the way the nice lady’s words and actions didn’t quite match up, as if watching a movie with an out of sync soundtrack. “Uhm, s-sorry… I don’t know…” he admitted, drooping despite the warmth of the embrace he was in.

A sad look appeared on the lady’s face, a ghost like flicker causing a moment of transparency that Tsuna thought he’d just imagined. “ _I’m so sorry, my little sky,_ ” the soft, whispered words, as before, seemed to resound in his head, lips just off-sync with the wording, though it was getting a little better.

Confused, Tsuna tilted his head. “Why are you sorry, Lady…?” It wasn’t like she did anything wrong, right? Confused, and just on the edge of panic when he saw clear, crystalline drops begin to drip from the lady’s pale yet sometimes orange eyes, he unconsciously screwed up his face. “Wait, why are you crying? Did- Did Tsu-kun do something wrong? I’m sorry! Please don’t cry!” Regressing to the more childish way of referring to himself out of concern, he nearly panicked as the other shook her head, wiping away the liquid drops that reminded him of rain on a sunny day for some reason.

“ _No, it is not your fault, my little one. I am simply...sad,_ ” she said at last.

“Oh...But… why are you sad, Lady? Did- Did something...happen…?” He asked, concern warring with anxiety as he began to hesitate.

The lady smiled, warm yet sad, “ _Do you remember what happened, little one…?_ ”

Tsuna wasn’t sure why the other kept calling him little one or sky when she apparently knew what he name was, but he didn’t want her to cry again so he didn’t say anything about it. For some reason, when he saw her cry something in his chest squeezed. Instead, he shook his head, trying to remember though the exact memory seemed to slip out of his grasp every time he tried.

A pale, almost ghostly hand touched his cheek, making him look up again. His head had tilted downward in his thoughts. “ _You died, little sky,_ ” the sheer grief in her voice making him tremble, especially as shock ran its course at her words.

“I-I….died…?” Eyes filling with water almost instantly, wide eyes stared into those framed by long white lashes. A not his answer to the question.

Tsuna gasped, watering eyes just barely hovering at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill as he tried to remember. Breaths becoming short in hyperventilation.

No…

What had happened?

He-He’d just been at school. He couldn’t be...be dead? He’d… What had happened?

He’d woken up, gotten dressed and fed by mama. Mama had taken him to school, and then…

And then…?

Oh…

Tears spilled as he stilled, remembering.

That’s right. He’d been going to class when the bullies had stopped him. Had pushed him around and sneered when they’d found him near the stairs, and…

And then…-!

“ _Shhh...Shh, my child… my little one… Do not cry, it hurts me when you cry. Please…_ ” Soft words slowly brought him back, the comforting whispers hushing sobs that he hadn’t even noticed breaking out, incoherent words, babbling, as he _remembered_. Crystal tears that weren’t his own falling, as achingly sad eyes met his own, before he allowed himself to be pulled close and buried himself into her chest, trembling.

He was dead. He was _dead_.

Mama...Mama was going to be so sad. What would happen if he was gone? Papa had already turned into a star, and now Mama would be alone.

Was she sad? Was she crying? Hurt?

Lips trembling as he thought of his mother, all alone now that both he and _tou-san_ were both gone…

“ _Hush, my child… Everything will be okay…_ ” The lady promised, but Tsuna just couldn’t quite believe it.

What would happen to him now? Why him? What about mama…?

“ _It will be alright, I promise,_ ” words whispered into his hair, a tight yet comforting embrace that let him slowly calm.

“B-ut,” his voice cracked when he finally spoke up again. He coughed. “But… how do you know…?” He asked, even so young as he was, grief was evident, more worry for his poor mother than himself.

A smile touched the lady’s lips, lips that planted themselves on his forehead and caused him to blush at the gentle warmth in her eyes. “ _Because I will make it alright, my child._ ”

And as warm words calmed him down, eyes closed as he leaned in and enjoyed the comfort, Tsuna didn’t see as pale eyes flashed black, only seeing warm orange when he looked up again. Eyes questioning as they stared, guileless towards this kind and pretty lady, the woman smiled.

“ _I can send you back_ ,” she promised, continuing before he could even respond, straightening at the words as his eyes widened. “ _I could send you back...but there will be a cost,_ ” she said sadly, eyes filled with grief as she ‘recalled’ the ‘price’.

“ _Or_ …” She continued, “ _You could stay with me,_ ” she added gently. “ _You would not have to hurt again, my precious sky…_ ” A clear promise in her warm, compassionate words. Waiting and accepting of whatever decision he made, as a small head tipped downwards as if to think.

“I…” Voice small, Tsuna hesitated. Did he want to go back? He’d still end up being bullied if he did, wouldn’t he…? But…

But what about his mother…?

She’d be all alone...

Decision made, he nodded to himself, unaware of auburn eyes turning orange with his conviction.

“I’ll...go back,” he decided.

* * *

 

The being of white frowned, the change in expression so quick that it seemed to be an momentary illusion as it watched the little sky that it held.

“Are you sure?” It asked, the slender, effeminate form shifting as if to look at the child clearly. And when he nodded, it sighed. “Even when you don’t know the ‘cost’ of going back?”

“ _I’m sure_ ,” Orange eyed full of conviction met its own. “ _If I don’t go back,_ ” the child sky said after a moment, pausing as he tried to explain his words properly.

“ _If I don’t go back, Mama will be alone…_ ” He said at last.

Fu-~

“...” A slight smile appeared, lips curling and eyes narrowed with something warm, reflecting the orange of the little one’s will.

Even if he was but a child, this little sky…

Without knowing the cost, for the sake of someone precious to him, would risk an unknown price to return to their side.

Ah, this was why it loved them so. The exception to the rule, of these humans. Of the rare ‘pure soul’ whose will was just as pure and strong…

“I understand…” It whispered, a slender hand reaching out to run through the little one’s hair.

* * *

 

“ _I understand_ ,” the lady told him, the absolutely beautiful smile on her face almost causing him to stop breathing. Only the lack of air causing him to turn red and cough bringing him back out of his daze.

“ _I will help you go back_ ,” she promised, “ _however…_ ” Suddenly becoming serious, the lady paused, seeming to hesitate. “ _So that what happened does not occur again, I will give you something,_ ” she said after a moment, a slender hand with a single finger pointing towards him, an almost invisible wisp of something white and clear and almost like a flame flickering at its end.

Blinking in confusion, Tsuna didn’t move but to tilt his head slightly. Watching as the slender finger moved forward to touch his forehead, he gasped when something both warm yet cool spread from that single point. Almost as soon as the coolness had spread, his entire body seemed to become warm, the pale glow unnoticeable to its owner as his body seemed to flicker with transparency.

Looking at the lady, he saw her smile sadly, and spoke up. Not sure how long he’d still be there as he tried to rush his words out.

“Uhm! Thank you!” He blurted, “Thank you very much for helping me!”

To the lady who was so pretty, and so kind to him, he just barely managed to screw up the courage to speak when he finally disappeared, his last words echoing silently in the vast whiteness and leaving a single, surprised figure in its way.

* * *

 

“ _You’re the nicest and prettiest Lady I’ve ever met! So please don’t be sad! I’ll visit some day!_ ” Orange eyes full of gratitude and conviction, pure and vibrant with its orange hue stared into surprised white.

“ **_I promise…!_ ** ” The words left echoing in the silence causing it to remain in place, an almost imperceptible stiffness in its figure before a smile blossomed on its effeminate ‘face’. Laughter, warm and plentiful echoing into the vastness of the space as a door… no, a large gate appeared. Its appearance fading into a uniform white, face becoming featureless as it turned away, yet somehow still conveying a warmth in its expressionless ‘face’ as it turned.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi…” The voice, once female (chosen with the intent to calm the tiny sky that had managed to find its way to It, somehow) had become completely neutral, neither male nor female, even as it paused.

“...What an interesting little one,” the being murmured. Warmth, and what almost seemed to be _regret,_ exuding from eyes that had quickly disappeared into the uniformity of its now featureless ‘face’ clear in its tone. A hint of amusement laced into the words spoken into the emptiness.

Figure seeming to meld as it walked into the only splash of color in an otherwise white space, it left only eight, no, nine words behind, the gargantuan double-doored gate with a round-topped doorway disappearing with it as well.

“ _I’ll look forward to your return, little sky..._ ”

Only a vast, white space remained, silent with the emptiness left in its wake.

* * *

 

The next time Tsuna woke up, it was to the sound of tearful pleading, made between sobs and the feeling of liquid dropping onto a clutched hand. The voice was...familiar, thought the groggy child, sleep grit eyes squinting past the sand as he tried to lift his hands to rub it.

He failed, arms too weak to move (not to mention that one was still caught in another’s hold), the sobs becoming quieter as that familiar voice whispered, voice soft and husky even as it quivered.

“Tsu-kun…?”

“...Ma...ma…” Wincing at his dry throat, he coughed.

“Tsu-kun….Tsu-kun…!” Voice becoming louder, Tsuna’s mother hurried to grab her son a cup of water. Pouring it from a pitcher that the nurses had thoughtfully kept filled when it became clear that Nana wouldn’t drink otherwise.

“Just wait a bit, okay, Tsu-kun? Mama… Mama will get you some water, okay?” Voice choked with tears, the joyful woman pressed the button beside the bed, even as her hands shook, carefully bringing her son the glass before realizing that she’d have to help him sit up. At a loss as she stared at the wires that surrounded her baby boy, not sure which were alright to move or not.

The nurses had always taken care of the wires and such when she’d wanted to give him a bath, so she hadn’t…

“ ‘s...okay…” Tsuna managed, breaking into another coughing fit, automatically curling. Not bothering to wait, his mother put the glass aside to help him up, before wrapping his hands around the glass.

“Don’t speak, Tsu-kun, drink some water first, okay? You’ve been...been sleeping...for a long time, so you’ll be weak. Mama’s here, though. Mama will be here to help, okay?” Hesitating to tell the young child that he had been in a coma, not sure of whether he would wake or not, she didn’t tell him. There was no need to scare him, after all.

As she spoke, a nurse hurried in, only to stop for a moment before calling another nurse to get the doctor, while she rushed in, moving to the other side of the bed to help. Giving Nana instructions as she did so.

Tsuna… Tsuna just tried his best to follow what few directions he was given, letting Nana coax him up to drink, before he got too tired and faded out again.

Still, seeing the his mother shedding joyful tears, as his blurry vision cleared only to fall asleep again, Tsuna tried to reach for her.

“Won’t...leave...Mama… Promise… Tsu won’t… won’t leave you alone…” Voice fading to a whisper that could barely be heard, all he could hear was the choked gasp. Concern for his mother rising as he tried to fight his body’s sleepiness.

He didn’t hear his mother start to cry, hands covering her mouth as her tears flowed freely.

She’d heard.

And she wasn’t sure if she deserved to have such a wonderful son. But she would definitely do her best to become a better mother in the future.

 _No one_ would hurt her Tsu-kun ever again. Eyes flashing with determination as her back straightened, taking a deep if shaky breath as she brushed her tears away.

‘ _This time… Mama will make sure to properly protect you, Tsu-kun…’_

Toffee eyes flashed, a hint of _something_ passing too quickly to be seen, if, indeed, it could be seen at all.

‘ _Mama definitely won’t let this happen ever again, my precious Tsu…_ ’

Waiting only until the doctor confirmed that he’d be fine and that he was now in a healing sleep to get his needed rest, Nana nodded, marching out of the room.

 _‘Mama_ Promises _.’_

She had calls to make.


	2. Flickers of Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake and freed from the hospital’s care, Tsuna contemplates his life and certain choices while he’s stuck on enforced bed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I posted this a while ago, but apparently not? In any case, apologies for the wait and the short chapters. They'll probably stay that way for a while, though it ironically fits, considering the length of most of the CNovel chapters I've been reading...
> 
> Aside from that, I do have some news~ There is now an extra/side story posted separately within the series. It's short, but it's from Nana's point of view during the time that Tsuna was 'away'. A bit angsty though, if you're not for that sort of thing.
> 
> Anyways, employing new scene breaks, so hopefully it'll be easier to read this way. I'll try to write and update more often while I still have some free time...

**—    ☙** ◆ **❧    —**

“Remember, try not to get out of bed unless you _absolutely have to_ , alright, Tsu-kun? If you need anything just ask, okay? Mama will come back right away, okay? You can’t move around too much, alright?” A worried Nana hovered about her son, occasionally tucking some edge in, or fixing the covers so that it would lay better.

Tsuna smiled at his mother, an almost indulgent look on his face that would have looked less out of place on an adult.

“I’m okay, Mama. Promise. I’ll listen. And if I need anything, I’ll let you know, okay?” A small hand reached out towards the fluttering hand that once again reached out to fix the quilting even though he hadn’t moved from his place on the bed, propped up by pillows that his mother had fluffed up multiple times until he’d stopped her. “I’ll be okay, Mama, really. So you go do your thing,” he insisted, continuing when he saw her hesitation and signs of her opening her mouth to refute. “Really. I’ll feel bad if Mama spends all her time fussing over me, okay?”

Sighing at how mature her baby boy had become after his near death (as far as anyone but Tsuna was aware, anyway) experience, she finally gave in. Asking just once more before she finally, reluctantly left the room. “Are you sure you’ll be alright, Tsu-kun…?” Doubt evident on her face, she wrung her hands.

She’d already had a... _talk_ … with the school, the fury that had been held back by her grief and fear of losing her child rearing _beautifully_. The normally airheaded woman’s words sharp and biting, causing even the grown men to flinch as if stung.

All they’d been able to do was to apologize and acquiesce as much as they’d legally been able before she’d finally been even remotely satisfied. (She would never be completely satisfied, her Tsu-kun had almost _died_ \- _!_ ) She’d stop by to pick up Tsuna’s homework, and someone would stop by to help the child ensure he understood the material so that he could go back _if he wanted to._

There had been quite a few hoops to jump through, but the potential scandal of a near-death on the school’s watch would have been far too great, so all they could do was prepare the forms for homeschooling if Tsuna chose not to return, making preparations for arrangements just in case.

The involved parties, had, of course, been punished, suspension as well as meeting with the parents. In the end, it’d been arranged that those involved would transfer to other schools rather than being expelled and had been let off with suspensions and punishments at their parents’ discretions.

Nana wasn’t completely satisfied, but she still had her Tsu-kun to take care of, and he was clearly much more important than the idiots all but grovelling in order to try to get on her good side. So as much as she would have liked to make things more difficult for them, she made sure she got the concessions she wanted (whether Tsu-kun chose to go back or not, that would be his decision. She wouldn’t force him, not after he’d almost _died_ because of them). So she'd informed them that she'd think about it before leaving right away.

She had a son to take care of, and this time… This time, she wouldn’t let _anything_ get in the way...

**—    ☙** ◆ **❧    —**

Upstairs, Tsuna stared after his mother as she left with a smile on her face, less worried when Tsuna displayed some his old shy childishness just to sooth some of her worries. ("Mama has to go out for a bit now, but I'll be back soon okay?" "Okay...but could Tsu-kun have some of the snacks from last time when you come back?" "Hmm...we don't have much left right now... But that's okay! Mama will pick some up just for Tsu-kun, okay? So wait patiently, alright?" "Yay~! Thank you, kaa-san!" Nana giggled, clearly relieved to see that he could act so energetically, feeling much better about leaving him, even if it was just for a short while as she went out to get some needed groceries.)

Ears straining, he listened to steady footsteps make their way down the stairs. Dark amber became introspective, staring down at his hands, as he thought about the things he’d... _learned_ ...that day. It hadn’t been safe to do so at the hospital (too many eyes, too many things that could go wrong), so he hadn’t had a chance to _try_ any of the skills he’d...seen...for lack of a better word.

Still, he waited patiently. Waiting until the sound of the front door closing sounded in his senses, eyes closing as if to listen for a little while longer, a brief flicker lighting in his mind before it disappeared.

Tsuna scowled, hands clenched as he all but glared at the small limbs. No doubt if he looked into a mirror he would look too thin, emaciated even. Digits that had previously been pudgy with baby fat had become unnaturally slim, the extra padding having been used up in the time that he’d apparently been in a coma. During the time that he’d apparently been in the other...place…

Burnt amber flashed too quickly to note, a frustrated huff escaping as he fell back onto the extra pillows his mother - _not mama anymore, he could never go back to that innocent child again_ , the voice in the back of his head whispered- had left him. Wanting to ensure that he would be as comfortable as possible. She’d even moved one of the smaller table-stands next to his bed so he wouldn’t have to go far if he needed something to drink (juice, a thermos of tea, or water) or even snack on.

The frustration quickly slipped away -no, Tsuna _let_ it slip, letting the negative emotions drain out of him for a bit so that he could feel the warmth - _love, gratefulness, and...something else_ \- that the very thought of his mother gave. She’d been rather...overprotective as of late, coddling him as much as she could to the point that, had he not been able to _understand_ her feelings and the reason why, he would likely have become irritated.

As it was, he could only be grateful that… (and here, his eyes flashed, closer to warm amber than they had been in awhile, a _warmth, love, protective_ **determination** filling him at the very thought) that it had been _worth_ the cost of coming back.

Especially after seeing just how broken the woman had been for the first few days, all but clinging to him (if only because she was even more worried about accidentally _hurting_ her poor baby, her precious child), even now. Still, settling back into the pillows as he brought his mind back to his original thoughts, he stared at the ceiling.

Intent. That was what he’d been shown. _Intent_ , a person’s _will_ , their determination to do something. An emotion so great that it transcended even life and death itself…

There was no maybe or might not be, there only _was_ or _was not_ , the aged spirit within the shell of a boy’s body reminded himself.

_I’ll do it with all of my determination and will_ , he swore to himself.

And for the second time in his life, Sawada Tsunayoshi felt pure and vibrant flames flickered into life. The clear, will-o-wisps of orange igniting on his hands and forehead.

It would be the first time that Tsuna would purposely ignite his _Dying Will_.

It wouldn’t be the last.

Tired after the brief success, the small child panted, hands trembling as sweat covered him. Elation swelled, only to be snuffed as his vision blackened again, but all he could think about was-

_Ah, I did it…_ and, after a moment of realization

_Mama’s gonna be so worried…_

He blacked out.

**—    ☙** ◆ **❧    —**

_Images flickered about him, scenes playing out within passing flames, as a fearful but awed Sawada Tsunayoshi stared around him. The flickers all but filled the otherwise black and empty space, and he couldn’t help but to reach out to touch them, a strange feeling of floating -almost like a butterfly flittering about- making him feel too giddy to worry for long._

_The flame exploded, scene expanding and seeming to rush right into his head. Information was flooding his unprepared mind, and Tsuna…_

_Tsuna_ screamed.

_The sound echoed in the darkness, and all fell black once more, a sensation of falling that would have scared the poor child even more had he been more conscious and able to realize it. As it was, all he could feel was-_

_Pain- pain-pain-_ pain-pain- _ **pain...**_ ** _!!_ **

**It hurts! It hurts so much, _m_** **_ake it_ stop _-!!!_ **

**—    ☙** ◆ **❧    —**

Tsuna woke with a gasp, choking on something he couldn’t quite comprehend, one hand scrabbling at his head, the other flung out, grasping towards something he couldn’t see.

It was...a bit darker outside, not quite evening, but getting close. He heard the door open, a cheerful call of return from a familiar voice letting him calm his rapid and uneven heartbeat slowing down to a slightly less painful drum-like beat.

_Ba-dum, bada-dum. Ba-dum…ba-dum._

Closing his eyes and evening his breathing and heart, he reached out slowly. Trembling fingers closing around the glass of water that was in all likelihood lukewarm by now. He pressed against the glass, willing the trembling to stop as he forced a state of calm.

No need to worry his mother, after all. He could already hear her footsteps past the pounding of his heart. Halfway up the stairs, as he slowly sipped at the water. Cradling the glass with one hand as he carefully wiped off what sweat he could. The mixed feeling of new and dried sweat was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t really do anything about it right now...short of dumping the glass of water over his head, that was.

But then he’d have to deal with uncomfortable sheets, and it’d mean more work for Mama, so…

“Tsu-kun, how are you doing?”

Startled despite the fact that he’d known she was back, he offered a smile at the curious (masking worry and love) face poking in from the doorway.

“I’m good. Slept a lot, though,” he admitted, pouting.

Nana giggled, “I see! That’s good. You should try to rest more, you’re still not completely healed, after all.” The woman nodded, a look of relief on her face, though she did tilt her head a bit. “Do you think Tsu-kun can get out of bed for a little, though?”

Tsuna nodded, eagerly pulling at the blankets that had been tucked around him...only to tangle it even further somehow.

Nana could only giggle again at the sheepish and almost pleading look, as she moved forward to help, “Why don’t you let me help, Tsu-kun? I can air your quilt out for a bit before the sun goes down, and then...maybe we can have dinner?” She asked, tone light but hopeful.

She knew that Tsuna was rarely very hungry -whether it was simply being at the hospital or not being able to eat as much after being on the IV drip for so long, his child stomach already being small to begin with. But to her joyful surprise, Tsuna didn’t even hesitate before nodding.

He hadn’t expected his earlier... _attempt_ ...to take up so much energy, and to be honest… Now that he was awake, his stomach was already telling him that it was _ravenous_. Still, as he tried to keep his stomach from gurgling, he gave his mom a sheepish grin.

“Sure, but… bathroom first?” He admitted, already knowing without a doubt that his legs wouldn’t...quite hold up. Not the entire way, anyway. He could feel the nearly imperceptible trembling in his limbs. (He’d probably have to wait til he was a bit stronger to try calling on the _fire_ again, let alone attempting any of the _other_ things he’d...learned...about.)

Nana just giggled, “Sure, Tsu-kun. Mama’ll help you get over there,” she agreed, wanting to scoop the ( _still so small,_ too _small_ ) child up and simply carry him, but already knowing from previous attempts that her _strong little Tsu-kun_ had enough pride that he’d want to at least _try_ first.

“We can even have your favorite Salisbury Steak, if you want~” She beamed, unable to resist offering what she knew was her son’s favorite food in hopes that he would eat a bit more.

Tsuna just nodded shyly, face slightly flushed with embarrassment (even though they’d gone through the same song and dance a few times already, the rest being helpful nurses that carefully walked him to the -thankfully close- toilet, with some help from his IV stand. Though that had been taken out as soon as he could start stomaching solid food.

The responding look on Nana’s face practically glowed, and Tsuna couldn’t help but to think -ah, he was so glad to be back...

**—    ☙** ◆ **❧    —**

The next time Tsuna had some to really think for himself was several days -nearly a full week- later. Though his limbs were still shaky at times and it still took _way too much effort (had it really taken up so much energy for him to walk around for just that bit?)_ to move sometimes, he was still a lot stronger than before. And as long as he took frequent breaks and didn’t move too fast or force himself, he could almost, _almost_ move around like he used to. The self-imposed muscle training doing wonders, though he was always careful not to push himself too far, knowing far too well that being set back to bed-rest would only be even more frustrating.

Had it been the Tsuna of _before_ , there was no doubt he’d already be confined to bed and absolutely _miserable_ still. But he wasn’t that Tsuna anymore (and he never would be able to be again), he _understood_ , now. He understood a lot of things he hadn’t before, and he knew a lot more than he had before too.

(It still didn’t help with math, but it was at least a little easier than it had been _before_ … Though he now suspected that his difficulties from back _then_ were because of _that_ incident, the one that had happened just before he’d become even clumsier and more... _useless_ … the incident that had happened long before his so-called ‘fall’...)

Still, he was going to try to be careful and not overexert himself since he didn’t want his mother to worry. Not when she was devoting so much time and effort into ‘doing better’ and ensuring his own well-being and happiness in the only ways she could.

(It was worth coming back for her, he thought.)

**Author's Note:**

> Expect the 'Extra'/Omake once I get chapter two done and out.


End file.
